Second Chances
by fangirlinghardaf
Summary: Jace and I tried to date once. Our relationship was going great. I was happy, he was happy, everything in the world was right. Nothing could go wrong, right? WRONG! Rated M for language.
1. Background

Jace and I tried to date once. Our relationship was going great. I was happy, he was happy, everything in the world was right. Nothing could go wrong, right? WRONG! His best friend Alec was dating one of my friends Mia. They actually got me and Jace together. Well Alec broke up with Mia for reasons that are bullshit and everyone knows it, because two days later Jace broke up with me using the same excuse. Now me and Mia think the real reason was because Jace and Alec are best friends. They are so close that they came u with a word that means closer than best friends, parabatai. Well since they are so close we think Jace broke up with me because Alec made him. Mia does not know but our other friends, me included, have a theory that Alec is gay and is not wiling to come out and was using Mia as a cover up.

When Jace broke up with me I was not hurt for I seen it coming because he had been distant and really paying attention to me. But as time went on I realized that i was going through the stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Well during this process I skipped from denial to depression and it was not until Simon and I, Simon being my best friend in the whole world, was talking about grief that I realized I was in the depression stage of grief.

During my grief process Jace had a few girlfriends. The first being and a girl who lives in the same place as him Idris Park. Her name is Kaelie and Kaelie and him have a background. They have been together multiple times, so being in the denial stage I was happy that he went back to his old girlfriend. But then came a second girl who is the biggest slut anyone has ever seen, Seelie. Seelie would anything to get what she wants and I mean anything. Now at the end of the school year he is with Aline who has not liked me since fifth grade when I started going here, so now when she sees me she rubs the fact that she is with him and not me in my face. But guess who he talked to between relationships and guess who hung on to the thought that he could actually still like her. It was me. Well not anymore I'm not going to let him stand in my way any longer. Next year I will not allow him to be my every waking thought or let him play like he did this tear. I will come out the winner and not the love sick puppy I am this year.


	2. Chapter One

Next school year...

All summer long I did not have one thought about Jace, but now that school has started again I see him everywhere. This year he is in my first period class and sits next to me. Since he is in my first and sits next to me he is always trying to talk to me. I gathered that him and Aline had split up and he was trying to get back together with me. I wish he would just leave me alone because I can already feel my will start to give.

Today after Simon and I split up to go to first Jace is standing outside our first and will not let me pass. He insists that I listen to what he has to say.

"Leave me alone," I say.

"No, not until you listen to me," Jace replies.

"Why should I? You broke up wit me, teased me, and ignored me when you got with someone. So tell me why I should even acknowledge that you are alive," I almost scream because my anger is getting the best of me.

"Because I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Turned out that Aline just wanted to use me."

"Well serves you right. Maybe when you get another girl who actually cares you might keep her instead of throwing her away and ignoring her. Listen there is the bell we should get in class before we get a tardy," I finished.

The rest of the week Jace would not leave me alone. I had to deal with an "I'm sorry." I had hoped that since I had not seen him all summer that it would be easy for me to just forget about him this year, but he is making it very difficult for me to ignore him. Maybe over the weekend he will come to his senses and notice I do not want to care this year.

The weekend went by faster than I had hoped and we were back in school. Over the weekend my friend Izzy, Alec sister, asked if I would like to come over next weekend and hang out with her. I was so excited yet nervous to go over there because Izzy lives in the same place as Jace. I did not want to go over because of Jace but I could not tell Izzy that so I agreed to go. When I asked to go over there my parents said they did not care what I did as long as I did not come home pregnant.

The school week came and went, and I was surprised that when I went back to school and arrived in first that Jace left me alone. The whole week he did not try and get me to forgive him and he was actually very quiet and only spoke to me when he needed to ask me for the direction to the work or explain something to him. Before I knew it I was going over to Izzy's house to hang. I decided to wear clothes that I would wear when going out with my grandmother. A pair of blue jean short shorts and a thick strapped tank top. None of the kids at school had ever seen me in shorts so as we got closer I was getting self conscious of what I was wearing. But I totally forgot about that when I got there because Izzy was waiting for me.

When my dad let me out I asked,"What time will you be here to pick me up?"

"I don't know. 9 o'clock maybe," he answered a little distant.

"Okay bye," I said but he did not reply because when i closed the door he sped away.


	3. Chapter Two

Izzy had the day planned out for us. She wanted to do my makeup and nails. I always had makeup on and my nails done but she said she wanted to put in her Izzy flair so I agreed to it. In return I was able to do her makeup and nails. Since me and Izzy where about the same size, her being a littler taller than me, she wanted to also find me an outfit from her clothes, but managed to get out of that because I did not feel comfortable in the clothes she choose for me to wear. We had been talking and making each other over since I got there and now it was 6 o'clock. Izzy asked," Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure I don't care anything to get out of here and into the sun," I laughed. Soon she joined in on the laughing because she knew I was right. We needed to get out of here because the smell of nail polish, makeup, and hair spray, she let me do her hair, was suffocating. As we walked to the park she told me who all would most likely be own there. Jace was included and she seen how my face had dropped when she said that. "Listen he really is sorry can't you just give him a chance to explain. Maybe you'll really forgive him," she tried.

"I don't know Izzy, I spent the whole summer trying to put him in the friend zone and I did but if I forgive him..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it you don't want to get hurt again. He doesn't want to hurt you, he wants you to think about it," she finished as we got to the park.

We sat beside each other on the opposite side as him, but as we sat there all the people who were there had something or somewhere else to be. When Izzy left I caught on that Jace had set this up. He kept looking over at me looking like he wanted to say something, but did not have the guts to.

"Jace if you have something to say will you please just say it because I'm tired of you looking so pitiful. It makes it hard to hate you," I insisted.

"Okay, I'll tell no need to be so demanding. I just wanted to talk," he explained.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you. If I don't want to talk about what I think you want to talk about at school why would I want to know," I say while standing to walk out into the field beside the pavilion where we were sitting.


	4. Chapter Three

"Wait, please listen to me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken up with you." I hear as I'm walking away and I snapped. All the anger and pain that I had buried came rushing back to the surface. I whirled around and walk back to where he was standing.

"YOU'RE SORRY!" I scream, "Really? And you shouldn't have broken up with me. For three months I held onto the idea that you might come to your senses and realize what you lost. Three months! After the school year ended I spent two fucking months getting over you and now you are saying how damn sorry and stupid you are because Aline used you." As I was ranting I pushed him back until he tripped and fell back on the ass. I was now towering over him so I kneel down and straddle his waste to get a good aim and rear back to punch him in his face. Before I could connect I'm being thrown backwards and I scramble to my feet. Jace is on top of me before I can get my bearings.

"Yes, I'm sorry. And yes I shouldn't have broken up with you. Please, listen to me. Calm down and-" I throw him off me before he finishes.

"I told you to never tell me to calm down Jace. We have wrestled our way over to a big tree and I shove him up against the tree and prepare to hit him again. But yet again before I can hit him he moves and my fist hits the tree. I hit the tree with all my strength, my fist starts to bleed pretty good and my wrist is fucked, but I since the adrenaline is coursing threw my body I do not feel it. Jace jumps up and says I need to get it cleaned. I do not want to listen to him or his apology so I get up and start running. I can hear him in the background yelling after me so I start running faster.

The way the park is set up the field is a up on a hill and as I'm running down I loose my footing and trip. As I fall I hear rather than feel my ankle twist. All I hear is POP and then unbearable pain. I try to stand but since I probably broke my ankle and the pain was so bad I passed out because of the pain.


	5. Chapter Four

When I came to I was being carried toward the houses. I looked up to who was carrying me, I already had an idea as to who it was but I just wanted to make sure, sure enough it was Jace who was carrying me.

"Put me down," I demanded.

"Well hello to you too and your welcome ," he said.

"Put me fucking down," I said again with a growl .

"Fine, whatever," he said and dropped me. Luckily I was quick and turned to land on one foot, the good foot. I sat down on the curb and checked out the damage. My ankle was swollen and was bruised black and blue all around. My knuckles were split and bleeding and from the fall I had smaller cuts and bruises all over my body. To further inspect my ankle I had need help up. I look at Jace and asked, "Will you help me stand?"

Instead of answering my question he got up, grabbed my hand, and hauled me to my feet. When he tried to release my hands I almost fell down, so he had to keep hold of me while I added weight to my foot.

As I lay the foot down and straighten it out, pain shoots through my ankle and up my leg. I fight the pain and keep going knowing that if I do not straighten it out now it will be worse for me to do later. Once I get the foot flat on the ground I try to add weight but I can not add as much as I was hoping.

"I can not put to much weight on it," I explain to Jace.

"Then let me help you back," he pleads.

"No, I can not let you do that." I refuse, "All I need you to do is walk beside me in case I fall."

"Wyhy must you be so stubborn?" he questions me.

"Because I do not allow anyone to carry me when I forbid. My sister did once, but that was only because she is not strong enough for me to lean on,so she had to carry me on her back," I say .

" Fine but we need to hurry. And we are going to my house because it is closest and everyone is already there," he explains and that confirm my thought that he planned this.

"So you did plan this. What? Did you hear I was coming over and decided to ambush me and make me talk to you," I demand a little angry.

" No, actually I am the reason hazy asked you to come over. I planned you coming over to Izzy, go I g to the park, and everyone leaving. But I did not plan I. you getting hurt," he explains and as as I am listening I am getting a little sad because that means Izzy did not have the idea herself but I did not let it show. And he looked so sad that I could not be mad at him or her. He truly looked like he wanted this to go well.

"If you can hurry up and explain everything to me before we get to your house I will consider forgiving you," I give in.


	6. Author's Note

Ok, I know I have not updated for some time, but over the summer I could nkt get to a place where i am able to update. I have continued this story though. If you want to see where this goes please leave a comment and I'll try to update on a regular basis.

Also someone some have wanted Sebastian to be the good guy per say but this story does not have a place for him but if anyone wants a clabastian I will trt to write one if y'all like this one.


	7. Chapter Five

"Really? Okay. We'll, first thing first, I'm really sorry. When I vroke up with you, Alec was the main reason. He was not really feeling him and your sister Mia, so I told him to break up with her. Alec, being the shy guy he is, plus he has a brain, was scared to say anything because he believed you or her would kill him. So he asked me to break up with you so your anger would be focused on me and not him," he starts as we makebour way to his house, " But now that Magnus is in the picture I think he did it for a whole other reason."

"Okay, so you broke up with me because Alec was scared of me? Man, I'm impressed. But I see where you are coming from on the whole Magnus thing. He should if just told the truth. I nor Mia would have hurt him. She would of been bummed out but still the truth is better than a lie," I say.

"Yeah, you are one scary person when you are angry and I tried to tell him that but he just did nit listen," Jace explains.

"Fine, I see why you broke up with me, but why continue to flirt with me after ignoring me for a least two weeks," I question," Hang on, I need to sit for a minute."

" Or you could just let me carry you the rest if the way and we can continue this conversation at my house," Jace says.

"No because a few reasons. One, I do not lime to give up. Two, if I let you then you would not have time to explain everyrhing to me," I smirk at him because I had forgiven him already.

"Okay, but your hand is still bleeding. And I'm almost done anyways. So I flirted with you because I still like you and want to try again. But I did not want to GI behind Alec's back. So intead of just flirted. But I still want to date you. Now will you let me carry you cause you are going to get an infection if that is not cleaned out soon," he hurries to explain and ask me.

"Just because you are sooo worried about infection I will let you carry me to your house so fix my hand," I say and then Jace is picking me up bridal style and carrying me back to his house.

"Are you sure you can carry me this way and not exert yourself too much," I worry.

"Yes, I can carry you this way just fine. Besides you wiegh like nothing. And we are closer than you think yo my house," Jace tells me.

OK, but can you put me down I want to walk in not be carried in" I plead with him.

"Fine but only because I can never resist that look," he says.

Jace put me down and I start making my way to his house. As I'm hobbling to his house he has to hold my hand so I do not fall down. When we arrive at his house Jace held all our friends back from trampling and bombarding me with question saying we would explain after I get cleaned up.

Once inside Jace leads me to the bathrrlo and sits me on the sink. He starts with my hand, running cold water on it to get the blood off. The sting hurts but not as much as when he rinses it with peroxide. I did not think that it would hurt so bad or that the cuts were so bad but I was wring about both. It hurt so bad that I broke his skin on his arm with my nails.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"Its fine let's wrap your knuckles and fix the rest of you," he says.

OK, but I need Izzy go get my bag because I have an ankle wrap in it." I explain.

"Why do you have a wrap in your bag,"Jace wonders.

"I fall down alot and I keep one with me just in case," I say.

"OK, I'll tell her," Jace says and goes to tell Izzy.

While Jace went and told Izzy to get my bag, I finish cleaning the rest of my wounds. Since I was left alone I got to think about his explanation as to why he broke up with me. Jace had not been very clear the first time as to why he broke with me but I think I understand a little more now. He only did it because he was helping out his best friend. Then he flirted with me because he still liked me, but did not want to go behind Alec's back. I spent two months getting over Jace but could I still like him? What do I do? Do I even still like Jace or do I just want a companion to laugh and talk with. What do I do?


	8. Chapter Six

"I've got the bag, and we need to hurry everyone is getting antsy waiting for us. I dint know ho much longer they are going to last," Jace comes back saying.

"Okay, all I have to do is wrap my ankle then we can go explain what happened," I reluctantly say as I grab the wrap out of the bag.

"Do we know how much we are going to tell them," he asks.

"Well do they know the reason why you got me here," I ask.

"No not all of it. Just that I wanted to talk to you," he says.

"Well then we tell them all of it. As long as your okay with it," I tell him," but only up until I fell and hurt my ankle."

"Alright, let's go tell them. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, just hold my hand and make sure I don't fall."

He agrees and grabs my hand as we walk out to face out friends as to why I came back hurt. As soon as we are the door Izzy is jumping and asks, " What the HELL happened? I am so gonna hurt you if you did this Jace. Say good bye to ever have children. God, your so fucking dumb. I can't even..."

"IZZY! Shut up and listen to what we have to say before you go and threaten my future children," Jace exclaims.

That shut her up fast as she sits down and let's us sit down also. Once seated I look around and see everyone's eyes on us looking for an explanation.

Izzy being Izzy could not wait any longer, "What the FUCK did you all do. We left you alone for an hour and you come back looking like you go the shit beat out of you."

And we explain everything that happened from the time everyone left to coming back. Izzy did not really believe us at first. She had it in her mind that Jace did this to me and not myself but after what felt like for lever but was really only five to ten minutes of explaining everyone accepted that I did this to myself while attacking Jace.

"So are you two good now," Alec asked.

"Yes, we're good, but we did not finish our talk. So if you will excuse us," I said.

"Alright but you only have an hour before your dad comes to get you so dont be long," Izzy tells me.

Jace had no idea what was going on but he helped me up and down the stairs anyway. Now as I was sitting there and thinking while Jace explained everything to our friends I had relized that I wanted to date him again. I wanted him and the thought of me being done with him was only because I had a few guys interested in me over the summer but they ended up not really wanting to date. Jace was here and he was sorry. I just hope I'm not making a mistake in letting him in again.


	9. Chapter Seven

Jace and I walked down the street, away from prying eyes and ears, in a comfortable silence. Jace having no idea what I wanted just walked quietly beside me waiting for me break the silence. Since he figured I was not going to talk he broke the comfortable silence.

"So what do you want to talk about," he asked quietly almost like he is scared of what I'm wanting to say.

I don't answer right away figuring how to word it right before I say anything. We have stopped walking now Jace looking at me expectantly.

"Thank you," I say to start.

"Your welcome, not that I don't appreciate it but what are you thanking me for?"

"Everything. From helping me with my injuries, to setting this up, to right now. I'm thanking you for coming into my life, fucking it up, and now trying to fix it. Although you could have just left me alone but you are a stubborn bastard who does not give up. So I thank you for not giving up."

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do for as you put it 'fucking it up' meaning your life. When I came into your life I thought you were just going to be another girl who would go to bed with me honestly, but you turned out to be more. Not only are you stubborn but with that stubbornness come loyalty, passion, love, and so many other things that I took for granted when we were together earlier this year. I don't know if your are going to want to get back together after today, and I totally understand of you don't, but I want you to know that I won't take that for granted this time. We weren't together long enough for me to earn your love or trust but I want you to know that I'll try harder this time around. I -"

I could not stand to hear his words any longer he had me way back when we were explaining what happened. I honestly don't know how or why he had done it but some time back when we together he had me falling for him and now it is happening again, so I shut him up with my lips on his. The kiss lasted longer than I wanted, I intended just a peck but Jace's reaction time is flawless even when caught of guard. As soon as my lips were on his he was kissing me back. My arms went around his neck while his gripped my waist. The kiss was not passionate but soft and gentle when we broke apart both of us breathing harder than thirty seconds before he rested his forehead against mine and said," So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

After answering Jace picked me up and spun me around with the biggest smile he has had in a while plastered to his face. After setting firmly on the ground he asks what time it is and when I check we had ten minutes to get back to our friends before my dad would be here to pick me up.

As we are walking back I look down at our hands entwined together then at his face as a thought occurs and I ask, " So who's gonna tell them?"


	10. Chapter Eight

Worrying about telling our friends was pointless on my end. They already knew somehow.

"Guys we are back together," Jace announced once we got back .

"Tell us something we don't know " Izzy told us.

"And how did you guys know this bit of information? We just got back together literally ten minutes ago," I question.

"One bother of you have shut up about the other since y'all broke up, two he has worried about you since then also, and three it was inevitable that it would dinner or later happen this year. Now all y'all have to do is keep each other happy and everything will be easier for everyone involved," Alec put his two sense in.

"I'm with Alec, you," Izzy says pointing at me, " Jace is with her?, I can't believe Jace did this., Jace this, Jace that, Jace, Jace, Jace. I almost told you to Fuck off a couple times because I could take hearing his name in that sad tone you always used. It was a mix of sadness being covered with curiosity to see what I knew.

"Alright I get it. We were blind to see that we should have been together bit we are now so it'll be fine. You do t have to hear me say Jace this and glace that with the sadness in my voice now it'll be fill with happiness with mix of adoration in there too," I supply my friend with to which she grabs heavily not looking forward toy that at all. All I answer with is sly smirk and a ha.

"I thought you said you didn't care about me," Jace arrogantly says.

"Listen here buddy, I said those things to get everyone off my back and to convince myself it was true. I wasn't prepared to admit to myself that you mattered to me back then, so that is what I told everyone. Now get your head of your ass bring your ego from here," I motion way above my head," to down here," moving my hand to a reasonable height in front of myself.

" Ha ha, okay, calm down, I was only kidding," he says.

"And what have I told you about telling me to calm down," I ask.

"Not to, but-" stopping mid sentence realizing I was kidding too.

"You two are so cute, it is making me sick. I'm leaving, talk to y'all tomorrow," Alec says.

"Whatever," I say and look at my phone.

 _"Can't come get you."- Dad_ _"What, why?"- Me_

 _"Don't want to." - Dad_

 _"Fine let ne see what I can do."- Me_

"Um, my dad doesn't want to come get me," I tell Izzy.

"You can stay with me," Jace offers.

"But what about your parents," I ask.

"They won't be home tonight, they don't have to know," he explains.

"Okay, let me let my Dad know," I say, because even though he don't want to come get me he'll go batshit crazy if I don't let him know.

"Okay, I can stay, but ypu better come get me tomorrow."- Me

"Fine be ready by 12."- Dad

"Ok."- Me


	11. Chapter Nine

"I have to be ready by 12 tomorrow," I say.

Forgetting that Izzy was still sitting next to us we discussed what we were going to do.

"I mean we can do whatever you would like to do. If you want to go watch something on Netflix that's fine or sit put here longer whatever. I don't really care," Jace tells me leaving the decision up to me.

Izzy says," Well you two can do whatever I'm going to head home and go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good night," she finishes and leaves.

"Oh, ok good night Izzy," I say, "Did you know she was still here," I ask Jace once she leaves.

He shakes his saying, "nope," while popping the p.

I decide we will go inside and get ready for bed then watch a movie before going to sleep. As we head inside Jace makes his way toward the bed room while I grab my bag from the bathroom where I left it to get dressed.

"Did you plan on staying the night with Izzy or something," Jace asked.

"No, I have a habit of bringing an extra outfit just invade I get stuck somewhere and need them and on that note could I borrow some shorts to sleep in. I mean I usually sleep in just my tank top and with no pants but since I'll be sharing a bed," I don't finish the sentence cause Jace has already threw a pair of shorts at me.

"You know you don't have to where anything. I'd like that," he says.

"Oh I know you would that is the reason I will be wearing shorts and not just my tank and underwear," I smirk at him and close the door to the bathroom to put on my clothes, brush my teeth, and fix my hair which only consisted of me throwing it up in a messy bun that I was glad I had perfected over the summer. When I exit the bathroom and enter into his room, Jace has already set up the bed and claimed his side and is turning on Netflix to pick something. Once he sees me he pays the side that he isn't preoccupying.

Once I sit down he asks me,"So do you have any suggestions as to what we should watch?"

"Um, how about something funny. I could use a good laugh after what happened today," I say getting comfy on my side of the bed but being careful of my ankle.

"Ok, how about Ride Along?"

"Yeah that's sounds good." And he starts the movie making himself comfortable without touching me or my ankle at all. From under the covers I place my hand on his chest and move over to lay my head beside it. And once he sees that I'm fine with him touching me he wraps an arm around my waist and holds me. I fall asleep sometime during the movie and didn't even have to make myself fall asleep for once.

That night I sleep better than I had in awhile. I didn't dream just utter blackness. I don't remember the last time I slept so good but I do know I won't forget what I woke up to. When I woke the next morning I look up into the most mesmerizing Wyd I will ever see in my life. Eyes that were still asleep yet knew exactly what and who they looking at. They had such joy and delight in them like they were just realizing something. Confused as to what it was I ask,"What are you looking at?"

I know it was just one word. But word made me feel so happy and important inside I couldn't help but smile the biggest smile in my life and blush so hard I hid under the cover. That one word that made feel so special, and happy was," You


	12. Authors Note

I have no idea where I am going with this story and I am sorry to say I will not be updatong further on it. I just have not been in the mood to write or even think about this story because I always qrite based of my life events or hoq i wish something would happrn in my life. But the boy I gave Jace to is disappointung me left and right ao I no longer wish to think about him. Some events in the story are true but most were not. I enjoy writing so much and I hate that I just do not have the muse to write on this story any longer. I know how I wanted to end the just not how I was gonna get there. They end up together as friends cause they reliaze they are bot good as a couple. So he got his second chance as both boyfriend and just friend.


End file.
